Motto! Ojamajo Doremi Memorial CD Box
Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi Memorial CD Box was released on September 25, 2003. It contains all tracks featured in Motto! Ojamajo Doremi and Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho. Tracklist DISC 1 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 1: Ojamajo New BGM Collection and Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 2: Motto! Ojamajo Swe~et Song Collection!!. #'Opening' (オープニング) #'Shiawase Kibun wo Meshiagare' (幸せ気分を召し上がれ Eating a Lucky Feeling) #'America Gaeri no Majo Minarai' (アメリカ帰りの魔女見習い The American Witch Apprentice) #'Ukiuki♪ Mahou Time' (ウキウキ♪魔法タイム Cheerful♪ Magic Time) #'Atsumare! Ojamajo Ko' (集まれ！おジャ魔女娘 Meeting! Ojamajo Children) #'Aratanaru Shiren 「Genrouin no Theme」~「Ojamajo de BAN²」Arrange-kyoku~「Magical Stage」' (新たなる試練「元老院のテーマ」～「おジャ魔女でBAN2」アレンジ曲～「マジカルステージ」 New Trials "Senate Theme" ~ "Ojamajo BAN BAN" Arrangement ~ "Magical Stage") #'Mo~tto! Suteki na Ashita ni 「Takaramono」Arrange-kyoku ~「Ojamajo de BAN²」Arrange-kyoku' (も～っと！素敵な明日に「たからもの」アレンジ曲～「おジャ魔女でBAN2」アレンジ曲 More! Wonderful Tomorrow "Treasures" Arrangement ~ "Ojamajo BAN BAN" Arrangement) #'Ogenki Shirushi wa Sanjumaru!' (お元気印は三重丸！ Very Good Marks of Energy!) #'Kokoro to Kokoro no Harukaze Mayou' (心と心の春風もよう Heart to Heart In the Spring Wind) #'Ganbarimasu~!! (Original Karaoke)' (ガンバリマス～ッ！！（オリジナルカラオケ） Try Your Best!! (Original Karaoke)) #'Kyou Kara Tomodachi (Original Karaoke)' (今日から友達（オリジナルカラオケ） Friend Starting Today (Original Karaoke)) #'Miracle☆Power (Original Karaoke)' (ミラクル☆パワー（オリジナルカラオケ）) #'caramel (Original Karaoke)' (caramel-キャラメル-（オリジナルカラオケ）) #'Honjama Ojamajo Daishuugou!! (Original Karaoke)' (ほんじゃまおジャ魔女大集合！！（オリジナルカラオケ） Then, Great Ojamajo Gathering (Original Karaoke)) #'Owaranai Monogatari (Original Karaoke)' (終わらない物語（オリジナルカラオケ） Never-Ending Story (Original Karaoke)) #'Sweet Song ABC (Original Karaoke)' (すい～とそんぐABC（オリジナルカラオケ）) DISC 2 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 2: Motto! Ojamajo Swe~et Song Collection!!. #'Ojamajo de BAN²' (おジャ魔女でBAN² Ojamajo BAN BAN) #'Ganbarimasu~!!' (ガンバリマス～ッ！！ Try Your Best!!) #'Sweet Song ABC' (すい～とそんぐABC) #'Kyou Kara Tomodachi' (今日から友達 Friend Starting Today) #'Miracle☆Power' (ミラクル☆パワー) #'caramel' (caramel-キャラメル-) #'Honjama Ojamajo Daishuugou!!' (ほんじゃまおジャ魔女大集合！！ Then, Great Ojamajo Gathering) #'Owaranai Monogatari' (終わらない物語 Never-Ending Story) #'Takaramono' (たからもの Treasures) #'Ojamajo Carnival!! (+2 Version)' (おジャ魔女カーニバル！！（+2 Version）) #'Pirikapiri♥Lucky! (MAHO-Dou Version)' (ピリカピリ♥ラキー！！（MAHO堂 Version）) #'Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru (+1 Version)' (おジャ魔女はココにいる（+1 Version） The Ojamajo Are Here (+1 Version)) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta (+1 Version)' (ルピナスの子守唄（+1 Version） Lullaby of the Lupines (+1 Version)) #'Doremi no Sweet Song ABC' (どれみのすいーとそんぐABC Doremi's Sweet Song ABC) #'Onpu no Sweet Song ABC' (おんぷのすいーとそんぐABC Onpu's Sweet Song ABC) #'Momoko no Sweet Song ABC' (ももこのすいーとそんぐABC Momoko's Sweet Song ABC) #'Aiko no Sweet Song ABC' (あいこのすいーとそんぐABC Aiko's Sweet Song ABC) #'Hazuki no Sweet Song ABC' (はづきのすいーとそんぐABC Hazuki's Sweet Song ABC) DISC 3 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 4: Ojamajo Pajama Music Talk!!. #'Opening (Long Version)' (オープニング（Long Version）) #'Ojamajo Talk Sono 1' (おジャ魔女トーク　その１ Ojamajo Talk Part 1) #'Happy na Nakama-tachi (TV BGM)' (ハッピーな仲間たち（TV BGM） Happy Friends (TV BGM)) #'Ojamajo Talk Sono 2' (おジャ魔女トーク　その２ Ojamajo Talk Part 2) #'Tōi Omoide (TV BGM)' (遠い想い出 （TV BGM） Distant Memories (TV BGM)) #'Ojamajo Talk Sono 3' (おジャ魔女トーク　その３ Ojamajo Talk Part 3) #'Hogaraka Cooking (TV BGM)' (ほがらかクッキング（TV BGM） Cheerful Cooking (TV BGM)) #'Ojamajo Talk Sono 4' (おジャ魔女トーク　その４ Ojamajo Talk Part 4) #'Erika no Piano Solo' (えりかのピアノソロ Erika's Piano Solo) #'Ojamajo Talk Sono 5' (おジャ魔女トーク　その５ Ojamajo Talk Part 5) #'Tondemo! Spectale!!' (とんでも！スペクタクル！！（TV BGM） Unbelievable! Spectacle!! (TV BGM)) #'Ojamajo Talk Sono 6' (おジャ魔女トーク　その６ Ojamajo Talk Part 6) #'Doremi no Gakkyuu Nisshi 「Doremi no Shohousen」' (どれみの学級日誌「どれみの処方箋」 Doremi's Daily Class Records "Doremi's Prescription") #'Onpu no Gakkyuu Nisshi 「Hannin wa Dare!?」' (おんぷの学級日誌「犯人は誰！？」 Onpu's Daily Class Records "Who Is the Criminal!?") #'Momoko no Gakkyuu Nisshi 「Momoko no Nihon Bunka Kenkyūjō」' (ももこの学級日誌「ももこの日本文化研究所」 Momoko's Daily Class #'Aiko no Gakkyuu Nisshi 「Aiko no Onii Coach」' (あいこの学級日誌「あいこの鬼コーチ」 Aiko's Daily Class Records "Aiko's Demon Coach") #'Hazuki no Gakkyuu Nisshi 「Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi」' (はづきの学級日誌「本当にあった怖い話」 Hazuki's Daily Class Records "Meeting for Really Scary True Stories") DISC 4 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 5: Character Mini Album Series 1 - Doremi Harukaze, Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 6: Character Mini Album Series 2 - Onpu Segawa, Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 7: Character Mini Album Series 3 - Momoko Asuka, Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 8: Character Mini Album Series 4 - Aiko Senoo, Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 9: Character Mini Album Series 5 - Hazuki Fujiwara, and Ojamajo BAN² CD Club Part 10: MAHO-Dou's Ojamajo BAN² Christmas Party!!. #'"Su" no Tsuku Koibito' (「ス」のつく恋人 "Su"'s Sweetheart) #'WE CAN DO' #'Polar Star' (北極星 ぽーらすたー) #'ARIGATO' (Thank You) #'Nippon Daisuki!' (ニッポン 大好き！ I Love Japan!) #'Sekai wa Love and Peace' (世界はラブアンドピース World Love and Peace) #'Yūgure Buranko' (夕暮れブランコ Twilight Swing) #'Naisho no Housoku' (内緒の法則 Secret Principles) #'Talk 1 (Opening)' (トーク(1) オープニング ) #'Ojamajo Happy Christmas' (おジャ魔女 ハッピークリスマス) #'Morobito Kozorite (Sanbika 112-ban)' (諸人こぞりて(讃美歌112番) Joy to the World (Hymn #112)) #'Talk 2' (トーク2) #'Jingle Bell' (ジングル・ベル Jingle Bells) #'Santa Claus ga Yattekuru' (サンタクロースがやってくる Here Comes Santa Claus) #'Talk 3' (トーク3) #'White Christmas' (ホワイト・クリスマス) #'Mama ga Santa ni Kiss wo Shita' (ママがサンタにキスをした I Saw Mama Kissing Santa) #'Talk 4' (トーク4) #'Oh! Yasai Samba' (Oh!ヤサイ・サンバ Oh! Vegetable Samba) #'Talk 5' (トーク5) #'Ojamajo de BAN² Remix Version' (おジャ魔女でBAN2 クリスマス・リミックスヴァージョン) #'Takaramono (Instrumental Version)' (「たからもの」(インストゥルメンタル・ヴァージョン) Treasures (Instrumental Version) #'Ojamajo BAN² (Instrumental Version)' (「おジャ魔女でBAN2」(インストゥルメンタル・ヴァージョン) Ojamajo BAN BAN (Instrumental Version) #'Takaramono (TV Size)' （たからもの（TVサイズ） Treasures (TV Size) #'Ojamajo de BAN² (TV Size)' (おジャ魔女でBAN²（TVサイズ） Ojamajo BAN BAN (TV Size)) Category:Music